Everlasting Love
by Valeria89
Summary: Raven and Robin had been dating for a while now, and the Boy Wonderis finally going to ask her to marry him! But there's a battle beforehe canask her, and she ends up dying. Robin and everyone else greives, except onetitan. what is starfire up to...?
1. Slade and a Killing Matter, Literally

Disclaimer: Never! Stop Asking

Dedicated to DarkGirlRavenGrayson14

"Will you marry me.", Robin said with a deep voice, "No! Will. You. Marry moi. No, no, no, no!" Robin screamed.

Robin and Raven had been dating for three years now, and he was finally ready to ask her to marry him. She had change a lot since three years. Instead of a short, petite body with short hair, she was tall and had long hair. He hadn't change much, but he was still taller.

"Robin, Robin! I know you'd rather not hear this but, Slade's attacking." Raven called. She had had a new uniform; it was a white belly shirt, black shorts with a green belt and white Jordans. Her hair flowed loosely.

"You gots to be kidding me! Coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Warehouse

"Hello Robin, I've been waiting on you." Slade said from the distance, as all of his Slade bots appeared.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as the rest of the titans started to fight the bots and he fought Slade. Slade grabbed hold of his leg when he tried to kick him and twisted it around. Robin yelped in agony. That made him so angry, that he could have killed Magnus Samuelsson. He punched Slade in the jaw and knocked head all the way around. Slade's neck made a sickening crack and he just twisted it back straight. Robin was surprised and pulled out his Bo staff, But Slade took it, and he did a few tricks with it. Robin was hit by each lick. Then Slade finally snapped it in have, he took a knife from the old warehouse and sharpened one edge. When he was done, he threw it straight at Robin. Robin dodges it quickly but little did he know Raven was right behind him in a trance with her powers.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as it pierced her straight in the chest and she fell to the floor immediately. Everyone turned and stared at her, while blood pooled out of her.

"Don't just stand there, somebody helped!" Beastboy cried scared for his friend. Everyone except Slade ran to her. Slade surprised at what he did disappeared somehow to another unknown place.

"Slade don't you just leave, you've hurt my teammate, my girlfriend, and my best friend. You better come back here you fuc-!"

"Friend Robin please calm down, we have to get her to the place for sick people." Starfire comforted him.

"Star's right, let's hurry." Cyborg picked Raven up. They all ran to the t-car. Soon as they got in Cyborg went as fast as he could, which was 200 mi. They were there in about 2 minutes. They drove straight into walls. Everyone in the hospital was scared and was running around like chickens with their heads off.

"Can, Can I help you sir." the Bohemian secretary stuttered.

"Yes, I'm Robin of the Teen Titans and I need Dr. Hernandez now!", Robin screamed over all of the screaming.

"But, she's with a patient now!", she, too screamed over all of the screaming.

"I said she needs Dr. Maura Hernandez, now!" Robin screamed so loud, that veins pop out of his forehead and everyone stopped screaming.

"O, Okay sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all of the Drama Ca Momma had Stopped

"Hey, I have some good news and some bad news.", the Spanish woman smiled. Everyone thought she was okay, the way the woman had smiled.

"What's the bad news.", Robin laughed relieved. The doctor regretted smiling, seeing the hint of relief in the poor boy's face.

"Well, actually Mrs. Roth died instantly, I'm so sorry to give your hopes up."

"Ms.", Robin said.

"Yes?"

"No, by Ms., I mean she wasn't married, so what's the good news.", Robin said angered, at himself and Slade.

"I'm sorry sir, Ms. Roth, but um, there's, um."

"Just get on with it.", Beastboy said impatiently.

"Okay sorry. There was no good news, I just didn't want to give anyone's hopes up. Sorry, once again.", she said as she walked out of the room.

"What!", Robin screamed, "This can't be happening, just when everything was about to go good."

"It's okay, dude we're all hurting.", Beastboy started to cry also.

"We had to many good things coming our way. Like marriage, children, and eternity.", Robin cried slightly.

"Yeah! Wait how do you know that friend Robin?", Starfire asked.

"What, I um, I just know these type of things, remember, Star, I do know everything, right?", Robin said.

"Right! I think.", Starfire said confused.

"Richard Grayson, you may all may come see Ms. Roth, before we do an autopsy.", Dr. Hernandez spoke quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Freezing Cold Hospital Room

Regular POV

When they got in there they didn't believe there eyes. They couldn't even tell it was Raven She was really, really blue. Sorry to say this, but it's not like she smelled like fresh roses or anything. She was just as cold as the room. She had enormous bumps on her body. She was dirty and had blood stains all over. They were all petrified by their friends appearance. On the table beside her you cold see Robin's Bo-Staff covered with blood.

"Sorry, I didn't want you all to see the weapon. I was to scared to look at it also, knowing that it killed a great one.", the nurse said.

"Raven?", Robin whispered, "Is that really you. It can't be, please come back. What about our big wedding ceremony or having ten kids. Why did you leave at such a great time. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight on the roof, your favorite place. Why, just tell me why you left. I love you so much Rae. Right about now you send me a glare for calling you that. I know it was all my fault. I really should've been more careful. Now, you would say something sarcastic, but that's how I like it. I know so much about you Raven. I love you so much.", all the other titans didn't here a word he said, but felt grief for their fellow teammate.

Except of course Star. She didn't want it all to happen like this but it occurred didn't it. So why not be happy, that you wouldn't be accused of it. Although, she did feel sad because she anticipated for her death. She also hated that she hurt Robin, but in the end of course she was going to get what _**SHE**_ wanted.

"It will be just fine friend Robin, we can get through this _**TOGETHER**_.", of course you know who said that.

"Yeah, if I can give her a beach themed wedding, I'll give her a beach themed funeral.", Robin laughed.

"Uh, Robin, are you sure?", Cyborg said.

"Of course, Buddy.", let's go you guys.

"Are you going to say bye Robin, dude.", Beastboy asked confused that he was the only one who didn't say good-bye. _**Forever!**_ Robin ignored Beastboy and walked out of the room, swinging his arms back and forth, whistling.

"Whatever.", he said as everyone left, "Dudes, not even one more look. Ah, who cares. Good-bye Raven, I love you. Forever.", he said as he flicked the lights off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Funeral

Cyborg's POV

"Today, we are hear to mourn and remember the lovely Rachel Belen Roth. She had friends that loved her dearly. A loving and caring hus-, um boyfriend. And one loving brother. I'm sorry but I have another funeral to attend, so I'll just let, her brother, Gabriel Roth, speak.", Reverend Nelson announced. Rev Nelson was very funny looking. He looked like a 100 year old gizmo with glasses as big as two Jupiters. His head was so big, he could barely lift it up. His robe was too big so it just drags across the ground. But his voice was the scariest, it sounded like the bad witch on the _Wizard of Oz_. But their was one thing everyone like about him. He was cheap, I repeat he was very, very cheap. At 50 cents and hour he's the cheapest!

"Thanks, Reverend Frankenstein, I mean Nelson. Hello everyone I'm Gabe Roth. I know Rachel has never told anyone about me, but I knew she loved me. I'm 4 years older than her. When I was six and she was two, my dad, Trigon Roth, raped my mother, Angela Roth, and her. I didn't want to tell her, because I was afraid she would be embarrassed her whole life. But I loved her too much for that. My dad killed Mother, and destroyed our nation. So I, who was only six, used my powers and transferred us to Jump City. We stayed in this deserted house for months, we ate eight boxes of old crackers, that's all for six straight months. Until this nice young lady named Roxanne Breedlove took us in. She was nice, fun, and caring. But by the time I was thirteen she had become addicted to heroin and cocaine. She was only thirty-one. She died when I was fourteen. I remember begging her to stop, for my sake and Rachel's. I didn't want her to grow up and be like that. Or know a way to kill her self slowly and maybe even painfully. We didn't have anyone but Roxy, so once again I had to take care of Rachel. It was much easier being that she was 10 and I was 14. I remember as a kid, she was bubbly, funny, smart, happy, even when Roxy died cause she thought she went to a better place. She had curly blue hair and the brightest yellow in the world colored braces. There wasn't no one who didn't love her. My best friend Curtis Leroy, made fun of her yellow braces when we were fifteen. I beat him to the white meat and didn't care that he was my friend. He had made fun of my little sister and that angered me so much. When I turned eighteen I left her all alone one night, I went off to do the wrong things. I became apart of this group, the Killers. We went around robbing, fighting, raping little children, boys and girls, cussing kids out, kidnapping babies, and beating them to death. We never got caught, but I just had to change. Once I saw--"

"Um, I do have another funeral to attend.", Reverend Nelson said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Rev, I'm almost finished. Once when the Killers and I were raping this twelve year old girl, I saw Rachel peeking around the corner of the alley. She didn't know I saw her, but I did. To see the shock and hurt in my sister's eyes again, made me realize that was not the way to go. So I got baptized. That was the last time I ever seen my sister. At least alive. Thank you, may you live well.", Gabriel smiled as tears ran down his face.

'_Dawg, this dude talks way too much. That was such and interesting story. Raven never told us about this and I'm sure probably never even told Robin. Roxanne Breedlove, wander if he made it up. He is dark looking. But by the way he talked, I could tell he wasn't.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back at the Tower Robin's POV

Robin had just got out of the shower. He was really miserable at the funeral, but the cold shower relaxed him. It always did.

"Goodnight. Hun.", he smiled, but realized Raven wasn't there anymore. He felt himself start to cry, as he could still see the outline of her body, smell her scent, and look at that black velvet box. Then all of a sudden he three himself at the window and attempted to fall out, but couldn't break it. So he threw himself at his mirror, glass flew everywhere and he cut his forehead big time. He stepped on glass and had little pieces in his foot. He fell straight to the floor back first and just lie there screaming and crying.

"Robin, are you alright, oh my!", Cyborg burst in.

"Dude, oh my gosh, are you okay.", Beastboy rushed in.

"Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven! Ra--!", he cried as BB and Cy struggled to pick up the wiggling boy.

"Robin, man calm down!"

"Please dude let us help you. Calm down!", Starfire heard Cyborg and Beastboy screaming from outside the door.She couldn't help but laugh, she knew he was going to come to her and she _**would **_be his.

I know its horrible, I'm sleepy, but I really do promise it will get better once I get all of my ideas in! please review if you haven't realized I'm not that good at writing but absolutely _**NO, I REPEAT NO, FLAMES! PLEZE FOLLOW MY ONE GREAT RULE!**_


	2. Everlasting Friendship

Liliac Girl: Thanks, U Rock, I will be reading some of your stories soon!

Raexrob4eva3112: Rock on, thanx. Your story rocks also, and I haven't got to read the RobRae one yet but I will! (thanks)

DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: About time I got it right, thanx for giving me some ideas, and of course I've already reviewed 4 you story!

Three good reviews, I'm surprised. I know its not a lot but it means a lot. Thanks You Guys!

Disclaimer: Duh, if I did don't you think there would already be a season 6?

Robin's POV

Six months had passed and Robin was starting to get lonely. I mean he was Robin, Boy Wonder, he always had girlfriend. But he just couldn't go back to dating after Raven left. Maybe he should consider dating, again, or else he died a lonely sack of potatoes. All of his scars had cleared, that was the only thing good that had happened to him the past six months.

'Wander what the others are doing. Bb and Cy are probably playing that stupid game. Raven is probably reading a--man, I mean Starfire is probably--. Whoa! Speaking of Starfire, I'm totally digging her new uniform.', Robin smiled as he entered the common room. She had the same costume she had in the comics. Which meant she was totally hot.

"Um, Starfire, I like your new uniform. It's totally hot.", he said.

'Man I have to stop the freaking comments about Starfire. I'm still not over Raven, right. Right!', Robin yelled at himself in his mind.

"Thank you Robbie. I changed it just for you.", she smiled evilly, although Robin didn't notice because he was ogling at her body long and hard. Starfire had finally gotten what she wanted, "Won't you come over here and sit down next to meet and let's talk about. Things."

"Al- Alright, Sexy.", Robin stuttered nervously as he sat next to Star on the loveseat.

"Dude, no tofu!", Beastboy screamed looking in the fridge.

"Actually, that's a good, what no meat!", Cyborg too screamed, "Nor waffles! This is not happening, lets go grocery shopping now." Beastboy and Cyborg zoomed to the t-car and were out of there in a second. Starfire was just glad her plan had worked. She had threw all of the tofu and meat in the ocean. And waffles! She was starting to become a little bit more smart, although that was very idiot like.

"Um, Robin why do they call this a loveseat?"

"I don't know, I guess because it's only made for two people. Uh, it's um, easier for teens to make out on. Do you get it?", he said sweaty and nervous. Starfire smirked at his answered, she wasn't expecting it, but it would make things easier. So she scooted closer and said, "Yes, Robin, I really do understand now, I understand it very well now, Sweetie.", she knew she was making him lustful and at anytime now she'd have exactly what she wanted. She couldn't wait so she leaned in closer to him, their faces only centimeters apart. By now Robin, was really horny and desirous. He loved the fact that Star was flirting and he wanted her so badly. He was glad he didn't have to make the first move, he wouldn't be blamed for anything, unless he kissed her back.

Then, Starfire did the expected, she kissed him. Next thing he knew they were both French kissing on the loveseat. He was really enjoying himself, nothing couldn't ruin it. Well nothing, except--

"Robin, is, is that you?", Robin heard a familiar voice.

'Oh no! It can't be--"

"Raven!", Beastboy dropped the grocery bags on the floor and ran over to give Raven a bone crushing hug, "You came back, you really came back. Just like I asked in my prayers every night, for six straight months. I can't believe you actually came.", Beastboy smiled. Then he realized the sad and stunned look on her face.

"Raven what's wrong!", Cyborg said before Beastboy could even get it out. Then they both saw Robin and Starfire on the loveseat, both of their lips were swollen, so you could tell they had been kissing.

"Robin, Starfire, how could you.", Raven whispered, and nearly cried.

"Robin, your so stupid now Rae, might not ever want to see us again and run away. It would be just like when she was actually dead. You could've at least waited a year.", Cyborg said hardheartedly. Robin got off the loveseat and walked towards the two boys, with his hands up in defense.

"Don't try to save yourself with any kind of excuses! Excuses are like butt holes, they all stink! I can't believe you hurt, the one I love and the one we thought you loved! You're such an arrogant jerk, Richard Grayson! I hate you, I hate you from the bottom of my heart!", Beastboy punched Robin in the nose. You could hear a crack, so you _knew_ it hurt.

"Calm down Bb, your fifteen, Raven's nineteen! I'm sure she would never go out with a little scrawny, game addicted, stinky, little youngster like you, anyway! So why do you even try! All you'll ever be able to do is dream and draw nude pictures of her! That's right, I saw them, the day we had to search the tower for anything suspicious! By the way you're a pretty good artist! Maybe that's what you should consider doing with your stupid little life that's not worth a crumb! You little puny, punk, bitch!", Robin screamed to top of his lungs, the same way he didn't when secretary didn't call the doctor immediately.

"Robin, man, chill. Are you alright Beastboy.", Cyborg said. Beastboy stood there looking at Raven hurt, because he knew Robin's words were true, and Raven didn't even try to stop Robin, from saying such words. He wanted to cry, in fact he knew he going to cry. Then tears start falling out of his eyes.

"Great, just great, now I'm going to start crying in front of Raven, like a big baby!", Beastboy ran to his room. Starfire was proud and entertained, she had managed to get two people out, she really didn't need Beastboy out but it made it easier for her to get Robin, without everyone being suspicious. She knew Raven, if she stayed, would be in her room all day and Beastboy would be locked up crying like the big baby he was. She was excited, she couldn't wait to see little Starins and Robfires running around. At least her and Robin would be happy, she really didn't care what happened to the others. She could careless if they jumped off a cliff.

"Robin, you stupid idiot! You hurt Beastboy and me! I can't believe you. Starfire, how could you sit and smile and be happy about this! You're big, big backstabbers and I hate both of you! You arrogant jerks!", Raven ran to Beastboy's room. Raven's words had stung Robin, right in the heart. He couldn't believe she would say such things. He thought she loved him, he loves her. All Starfire did was smile, smile way harder. Robin looked at her sadly and walked back to his room. She could here his door slamming, very loudly, I have to say.

"Hehe! This is gonna be great, so great!", Starfire laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy's POV

Knock, knock!

'Ah, who could that be', Beastboy thought as he winced at the sound of the beating on the door.

"Go away, now. Whoever you are! Especially, you Robin!"

"Beastboy, it's me Raven! Please let me in!", Raven said from outside the door.

"Why should I you creepy witch?", he said as he threw that chicken he had won for her at the door.

"Because I'm your friend, and you love me. And I love you, too.", she said calmly.

"Whatever.", he got up and open the door. What she did next surprised him big time, he gave her a bone crushing hug, but not just any bone crushing hug, Starfire's bone crushing hug!

"I'm sorry about what Robin said, none of it was true, I would never do such a thing to you I love you!", she said as she let go of him and picked up the chicken.

"So, what happened to Mr. Chicky?", she laughed as she held the body in one hand and the head in the other.

"Um, well the dog side of me had got off the leash and wrecked the place. Ruff, ruff!", he barked. She couldn't help but laugh at her silly friend.

"So, um. Do you really love me?", Beastboy asked nervously.

She chuckled, "Of course, we're best friends, remember."

"Oh, yeah.", he held his head down.

She laughed once more, "Chill out big boy, it's okay. We're just like totally different in a way. I don't think it would be right. I think there is a lot of girls who really, really want Garfield Logan's phone number. All they say is; Oh my gosh, like Beastboy, is like oh my gosh, like so cute, hehe!", Raven said in a girly like voice. Beastboy couldn't help but laugh and smile at his girl friend.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Bb. You're so cute.", She said.

"Hey, Raven, you sure are showing a lot of emotion. What's up, do tell.", he said suspiciously.

"Ever since, I went back to Azarland, heaven for Azarath, Azar has let me be able to let my emotions go free so, now I can show emotion anytime I want.", she put her arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, so Raven are you going to leave Cy and I again? We really missed you. I know we still went through our same routine, but everything was so different, without hearing your sarcastic remarks or seeing your frightening death glares. So please don't leave me or Cy, ever, ever again.", he held on to her tightly and closed his eyes.

"It's okay Beastboy I want ever leave you again, ever, ever. I love you guys too much for that, even Starfire and Robin.", she held him back.

'Speaking of that devil Robin. What does he want, now.', Beastboy thought.

"Raven, are you in there. We need to talk. I'm really, really sorry. Please, don't leave again, I need you. ", Robin called from behind the door.

"She's not leaving Boy Blunder, but she not's leaving for your sake, she's not leaving for Cyborg's and my sake.", Beastboy smirked at Robin as he opened the door.

"Yeah, Robina.", Cyborg said as he walked by reading some manual. Raven and Beastboy just followed him, and ignored Robin.

"Ha-ha, Robina, that's such a good one Cy!", Beastboy laughed.

"Haa, this is gonna be a long day.", Robin said as he turned one corner. Starfire, hiding behind another corner, laughed once again as she said, "Hehe, this is gonna be great, so great!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally through with the second chap, I'm gonna try to up date everyday. But that may not be possible, I'll try though. Thanks for reading, No Flames and Please Review. Sorry for any spelling mistakes._

_Loved Always,_

_Victory Lise Valerie Quikabaker_


	3. Surprise,Surprise

im planning on redoing this chap. so before you go all what the heck! tell do you think i reslly ne to redo it.

DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: Thanx, I like that you think it's dramatic, that's how I'm trying to make it.

Rowenagrayson: Thanx, actually my best friend's Latin and her middle name is Belen. I hope you at least enjoy the beginning of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I thought I already explained that!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's POV

"Raven!", Robin ran up tried to catch up with Raven. She just sighed.

"What, can't you see I'm doing something.", she kept walking.

'I wish he would leave me alone. I really don't want talk to after what happened. I just know he's not going to quit.'

"Raven, wait!"

'I knew it.', she sighed and kept walking. Then he ran in front of her and got on his knees and started to beg her to talk to him, "Raven please. I'm sorry, it was a mistake. She just had on that uniform and what we were talking about, it was just temptations and my stupid hormones. I couldn't help it she just looked so delicious.", Robin pleaded.

"Pathetic.", she walked around him. Raven please, was all she heard as she walked away. Then Beastboy walked past him.

"Beastboy, please, ask Raven to come back to me, please, please, please!", Robin started to cry. Beastboy shot a glare at him so deadly that he could've scared Satan. Robin just backed away. Beastboy smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

"What has happened to everyone.", was all Robin said as Beastboy walked away. He was suppose to be the Robin Boy Wonder, but everyone was hurting and dissing him. He was just lost and desperate, he fell like he could go in deep depression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's Room Robin's POV

Robin just sat there looking at the bottle of Gothica Essence of Darkness alcohol and needle filled with heroin on his nightstand. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. If he couldn't have Raven then he couldn't have life. She had been the only person left that he actually loved and cared for. So, he stood up and drunk a full glass of alcohol.

"God, that's disgusting. Now, time for the needle.", he said as he stuck the needle in his arm, "Ahhh!" then he sucked the blood and stuff from his arm. Then he started to feel nauseated and lightheaded. Then the next thing he knew all he saw was blurs of his teammates. He heard someone screaming Robin but couldn't make out who it was. He just hoped it was Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Hours Later

Raven's POV

'I hope Robin's okay. This is all my fault. I just should've forgave him. He probably hates me now. I ruined a great relationship and he's never going to forgive me.", Raven thought as she looked at Robin in the infirmary bed.

"Doesn't look like he's going to wake up, sorry Starfire.", Cyborg said.

"Sorry, Starfire! He's my boyfriend!", Raven screamed to the top of her lungs. Everyone just stared at the crying angry girl. She was red and hot.

"Starfire, told me, she and Robin were a couple now. Sorry, I didn't know it was a lie.", Cyborg said.

"You're damn right it's a lie. Starfire you stupid bitch, how could you just lie like that.", Raven screamed as she pulled Starfire by her hair and started to swing her, she punched her straight in the mouth and bust her lip. Starfire had enormous bald spot in the back of her head and her lip was badly bruised. Starfire was ready to fight back as soon as she lit her bright green eyes.

"Raven and Starfire, this is not necessary stop it now!", Beastboy held back Raven. Raven turned around and punched him in the nose and walked out of the room.

"Ouch, thwat weally hart.", Beastboy held his nose as it bled rapidly.

"Hold on man, hold your head back let me get some Kleenex.", Cyborg told Beastboy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four more hours later: Raven's POV

'How could Robin do this to me. I cant believe I actually thought he loved me. That witch Starfire, is as mean my father. I thought we were friend, but I guess not. She's a backstabber, both of them are.', Raven cried on her pillows.

"Raven, it's me, BB, please open the door. We need to talk.", Beastboy said from outside the door. Soon as she open the door, he took her and cuddled her. She couldn't help but relax in his strong cuddly arms. She just started to cry as she remember what she had done to her best friend.

"Beastboy, I'm so sorry for hurting. Are you okay?", Raven said.

"Yeah, don't cry Raven I'm okay, I'm not going to let two people leave you at once. I know how it feels. I lost Terra and you around the same time. It's okay to cry, but please don't I might start, just pray for Robin, and he'll be okay. That's what I did when you left and look here you are talking to me now.", Beastboy held his friend.

"Thank you Beastboy, you and Cyborg are the best friends any one could have."

"Raven! BB! Robin's woke, come quick!", Cyborg screamed happily.

WITH ROBIN

"Robin, dude you're alright!", Beastboy ran over and hugged Robin.(weird I know)

"Robin, you are alright.", Raven said coldly. Robin just froze. After he had almost died, beg, and did drugs, she still hated him. What else could he possibly do to make her understand. The, he got up and left to his room. When he got back he was finally ready to come through with it.

"Rachel Roth, will you put on a beautiful dress and walked down an aisle filled with sand and flowers, say vowels, I do, and tie the knot with me?", Robin asked fearfully. He just knew that she was going to say--

"Yes!", Robin's head shot up when she said that. He picked her and swung her across the room. And kissed her for like five minutes and said, "Finally, yes, yes, yes! I love you so much, and I'll never be so stupid ever again. Yes!"

"Booyah!", Cyborg laughed, he knew it would happen one day. Beastboy too laughed at the couple. Starfire just--

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Starfire screamed, "No you don't, Robin is mines, mines I tell you let him go, evil whore!" Starfire walked over and push Robin and made him drop Raven. She picked up Raven and slapped her hard, an she dropped her once more. Then she started to kick Raven, hard.

"Starfire stop it now you can't always have what you want.", Cyborg pulled her away from his lil sis.

"Raven are you okay? Go now Starfire, if you can't respect us we don't want you here, so go!", Robin told Starfire.

"But--"

"GO!"

"Fine, but I will be back, so beware.", she flew to her room to pack her bags.

"Yeah, whatever bitch.", Cyborg said as he unplugged the life support machine. The other titans laughed as Robin picked up Raven.

"Let's get you in bed, we'll celebrate tomorrow.", he said as he carried the slightly bruised Raven up to his, I mean their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Big Day July Seventh 2007

Regular POV

The big day was finally here. Raven and Robin were both nervous. She had a beautiful beige dress(profile). It was sleeveless and had a dark beige belt in the middle of it. On the very edge it has ruffles. Let's just say, she had the same hair style and everything like on the profile. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

All the way in Robin's room, he was just as nervous as she was. He couldn't believe he was finally going to marry the woman he loves. Now they were both twenty. He just couldn't wait to see what she looked like. He had a nice dry cleaned tux it was black and like any other tuxedo. His hair was gelled back and he took off his mask but he still wore black shades, he wasn't ready to show everyone his eyes just yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin smiled nervously as everyone stood and awaited on the bride to come out of the tower's doors. When she came out Robin almost fainted she was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't believe he was going to marry someone so amazing and perfect as Raven. She smiled her pearly white teeth at him, and he smiled his right back.

'Aw, Robin's so cute and precious. I love him so much, wait minute oh my god. Is that Gabriel. Boy, does he have the nerve to come here.', Raven thought as she stopped next to Robin.

"Raven, Robin do you have any vows.", Reverend Nelson asked, "If so speak now."

"Only one word can explain you, Raven. Perfect.", Robin smiled his award winning smile at her. She smiled right back. In the back some was becoming very hot, they didn't like what they were seeing one bit.

"Where are the rings, okay. Do you Richard Jay Grayson take Rachel Belen Roth to be your wife, I don't have enough time to talk so I decided to cut it short, so well do you?"

"I do.", Robin smiled. Raven once again smiled back.

"Do you Rachel Belen Roth take Richard Jay Grayson to be your husband.", Rev Nelson said slightly in a hurry.

"I- I do, I do!", She laughed.

"You may now---", he was cut off as Robin had already started to kiss Raven. Everyone started to cheer and you could hear Cyborg screaming booyah in the background. It was the happiness day of their lives. The person in the back couldn't believe their eyes, they just hated the fact that this was happening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding Reception

Raven's POV

"Hey Rachel, I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper. Why haven't you said hi yet?", Raven stopped as she heard her brother's voice. When she turned around he didn't look mean and cold, he looked like her loving and caring brother. He had that same smile he did when he found out she had become a woman or when she made him that card for his eighteen birthday. But she still hated him from the bottom of her heart. Her brother was kind of cute, he was like an exact replica of Joe Jonas, except he had blue eyes. He was very funny, romantic, loving, caring, and talkative. She used to love him, now she could careless, at least that's what she thought.

"I hate you Gabriel, I cant believe you would hurt innocent people. And you never had to except the consequences. That was wrong just wrong. Then you left me to be a stupid idiot and rape children. I was raped too you know, so it hurts to see my brother do the same thing to innocent children. I'm sure they were just as afraid as I was. I loved you and you turned on me to do, that! I don't understand you, Gabriel, I really don't.", she said hardheartedly.

"Sunshine, where is all of this coming from? I love you and you know that.", Gabriel asked honestly confused.

"From my heart.", she said coldly.

Then Robin came over, kissed her and said, "Time to throw the bouquet, Hun." Raven walked over in front of all of the women and through the bouquet, she heard everyone cheering. Then suddenly all of the cheering stopped. Raven was actually frightened by the silence, so she turned around and saw what she didn't hope to see. Starfire.

"Well, well, well, wander who I'm going to marry. Maybe it's gonna be Robin or maybe it's gonna be Robin.", Starfire laughed slyly.

"Leave her alone Starfire. Now!", Robin said.

"Fine, Robin, I'm gonna do what was told.", then she went over knocked Robin on the ground and sat on top of him. She took off her trench coat to reveal sexy lingerie. She started to rub herself and Robin in places that didn't need to be rubbed. She took off his tuxedo jacket. She started to move back and forth and up and down as she straddle Robin. She seemed to really be enjoying herself. It must of suite her well because started to have an orgasm. Everyone was stunned Starfire would do such a thing, Robin couldn't even move. She was making him enjoy it too, but he didn't want to. So he tried his best.

"Starfire, you nasty witch, get off my husband!", Raven pulled her off of Robin. The middle of her lingerie and Robin's pants were white and wet. Ew, disgusting.

"What if I don't want to."

"She's going to make you do it anyway!", Gabriel took up for his sister.

"Stay out of this Gabriel, I don't care what you wanna do, you're gonna do what I say with my husband!", Raven said her eyes turning red.

"Girlfight! Girlfight! Girlfight!", Speedy chanted, soon everyone was chanting it. Then Starfire punched Raven in the jaw next thing you know they were fighting and scrapping. Raven was blasting Starfire and Starfire was doing the same. Then Raven did what she once did before. She pulled Starfire's hair, but this time it didn't come out, a wig came off to reveal an all the way bald Starfire. Everyone started to laugh as Starfire grabbed her wig, and flew away.

"You sure showed her Hun!", Robin finished his last laugh.

"Yeah, I'm about ready for that honeymoon let's go now!", Raven grabbed Robin's hand and transported them to the Caribbean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight Weeks From the Honeymoon

Raven's POV

"Oh, I don't feel so well, guys.", Raven said as she finished eating her food, "I feel like I have to throw up."

"Why would you say---", Beastboy started but sadly didn't finish. Raven had threw her waffles, eggs, orange juice, toast, bacon, and grits up on Beastboy. It was all over her mouth and his face. It was very disgusting.

"Aw man, I think I'm gonna throw up now. Huh, BB, you have something on your face.", Cyborg laughed as he handed Beastboy a wet tile.

"Raven, I hope you're pregnant, I want twins.", Robin said. As he picked up Raven and started to carry her to the room.

"You hope I'm pregnant with, twins! You've gotta be kidding me. Maybe I could use the pregnancy test Speedy gave us as a wedding present. Let me go to the bathroom.", Raven said as Robin sat her down. She ran to the bathroom. When she got there she peed in a plastic cup and took out the pregnancy tests. She open one and stuck it in there. She took it out and she couldn't believe her eyes it read

"Positive! I'm pregnant! This can't be happening.", Raven screamed.

"You're pregnant. Woohoo!", Robin screamed from the distance.

"No!"

"Darn!"

"Now, go away!"

'Damn it. I'm freaking pregnant, I'm so not ready for this.", Raven thought after trying for the tenth time, "Guess I have to tell the others.'

"So, Raven are their going to be little Rabins and Rovens running around here any time soon?", Beastboy asked anxiously, looks like he had changed clothes.

"Yes, BB.", Raven smiled.

"Booyah!"

"Yes, I'm going to be a dad."

"We're going to be uncles, Cy!", then all of them started happy dancing.

"Yeah, and the best thing is instead of nine moths they'll be here in one more week, I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"One Week!", they all said as they fainted.

"Guys!", they didn't move one bit, "Guys, it's alright, guys!" They were all to frozen to move, Raven just laughed at her husband and two silly friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK the ending maybe horrible, but that's because I started to become very sleepy. Thanx 4 reading and please review. _**NO FLAMES!**__Um sorry, I just got a little carried away. sorry for any spelling mistakes._

_Love,_

_Tory Quik_


	4. Who's Your Daddy?

DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: Thanks, glad u likey.

Liliac Gurl: Thanks, I love u!

Disclaimer: WHY DO U KEEP ASKING!

By now Raven was as big as a school bus. She had wild mood swings and bizarre cravings. The only thing she ever ate was Starfire's pudding with mustard on top and tofu with Swiss cheese on top. She wanted cherries even though they made her have an allergic reaction, and she got mad when she would break out. They knew they only went through it for one week, but seem like they went the whole nine months.

"I want cherries, now!", Raven screamed at Beastboy.

"Okay! Bitch.", Beastboy whispered.

"I am so not a bitch!", Raven sat on the floor, folded her arms, and cried.

"I'm sorry, you're right, you are so not a bitch.", Beastboy helped her stand back up as he went to get some cherries and she went to the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!," everybody heard her scream, once again.

"Aw, what now!", Cyborg sighed.

"Robin, come here hurry!", she sounded afraid, so Robin ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?", Robin came in and looked on the floor to see a puddle of water and blood.

"My water broke, I think it's time.", she said barely audible. He picked her up and called the others to the t-car. By time they got to the hospital Raven was sweaty, crying, and inhaling deeply. They rushed her to Dr. Hernandez right after they checked her in with the same Bohemian secretary. She was only allowed to have two people in with her. By now all of the honorary titans were there. She wanted Bumblebee and her brother in there. Robin was the one who insisted on calling him and of course Raven was super mad and had slapped him in front of everyone. She decided it would be rude to not let the one who helped you live in. Bout time everything was settled she was already in labor and ready to give birth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later: Outside the hospital room: Regular POV

"Hi there, I'm Garfield Logan, known as the Beast.", Beastboy said to the bohemian secretary.

"Hello, I'm Dominika Kramer, I from France, but I'm not French. I'm twenty-six, how old are you?", She smirked.

"I'm twenty-s--"

"Un Huh.", she smirked again.

Beastboy became nervous and said, "Well, I will be twenty-six, in ten years."

"Maybe, I'll holler at you then.", she smiled as he walked away humiliated.

"Man, I'll never get a girl. Hey, Speedy, you're a ladies man, why don't you give me some tips and lessons on how to make a girl like me.

"I don't think I could do that, but I know someone who could help. Code TM come in, it's your time to shine.", Speedy smiled as Code TM came in. I'm sure you already know who Code TM is but if you don't it's--

"Terra!", Beastboy screamed as he ran over to hug the one he thought he had lost forever, "What are you doing here! How'd you get here! Oh, I missed you!"

"Mr. Beast, I'm going to ask you to quiet down a little bit, please.", the secretary laughed.

"Sorry, but Terra how could it be. You were solid rock last time we saw you."

"Well, somehow my rock broke. I don't know how, but why does it matter, I'm here now, aren't I?", she hugged him and he hugged back. Everyone smiled at the couple. Beastboy was finally all the way happy. He had been lonely his entire love life. Then, he met Terra, she was pretty, smart, fierce, brave, and sweet. Plus she was his age(finally).

"Mr. Grayson, you may come see your children and any other guests may also come." the nurse announced. Robin was so excited he jumped up and knocked almost everyone over, including the short, petite, little nurse.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grayson, you are a father to two healthy twins. A boy and a girl.", Dr. Hernandez smiled. Robin smiled back as he walked over to look at his children.

The boy had soft straight violet hair like his mother. He had small plump little lips and they were pink as pink crayons(don't blame me I couldn't think of any thing better.). His nose was like a little button and it was bright red. He had little dimples on the corners of his eyes. He smelled of newborn babies(I know I could've done better).

The girl was just like her brother. Well of course she was a girl though(duh!). She smelled of fresh roses(don't ask how.). Definitely they were twins.

"Hey, Sunshine, how are you doing?", Robin said worried. She looked like she was still in labor and in very much pain. Plus she was still bleeding and inhaling consistently.

"I feel like I'm still in labor, plus I'm still having contractions.", she said barely audible.

Robin frowned, "Why didn't you say anything? Dr. Hernandez she's still in pain and is still having many contractions."

"What! How could that be?", Dr. Hernandez question as she took out some substance and rubbed it on Raven's belly. Then she took some kind of mouse thingy on her belly.

"Oh! Okay, I see the problem. Spread your legs and take a deep breath, for me.", she said as Raven did what she was told, "Good, now let it out. Come on I need you to do it about three more times. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. There's what I'm looking for. Okay one more time, in, out."

"Waaaa!, " a third baby cried.

"Congratulations, you have triplets, not twins, sorry for the big unexpected news. But I think its wonderful.", Dr. Hernandez said big eyed.

"What, I have three, even better!, "Robin screamed up and down still holding Raven's hand, "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I'm as good as new. Thanks to my Azarathian blood. I feel like I just got renew or took a refreshing nap or bath. Like I said, I'm as good as new!", she said also excited about having triplets, even though it was a lot. She wanted ten kids, so what better way of starting off with having triplets.

"You Azarathians are weird.", she sent him a glare, "I mean that in a good way.", she sent him another glare, 'Uh, is it a girl or a boy?", he said nervous.

"Another girl, and it looks like this one's a Daddy's girl.", Robin walked over to see the unexpected child. Dr. Hernandez was right she was a Daddy's girl. She had hazel and bluish-greenish eyes like he did. He wasn't mad, now everyone could see what his eyes looked like and didn't have to bother him anymore. She had curly jet black hair, it was pretty thick and long. She had the softest, plumpest, and reddest lips ever, they were cute. Her nose was also like a little button, like her older brother and sister. She had dimples in her cheeks instead of by her eyes. She was just as gorgeous and precious as the other babies.

"I'm ready to name. Azarathians name their babies by looking at them. The first name that pops up in to their heads is usually the name of the baby. May you please bring them over."

"My nurses will help, you, I have another patient down stairs, congrats, see ya.", Dr. Hernandez said as she grabbed her lab coat and walked out of the room.

"Okay, this is Clay.", she said as she looked at the boy, "Lacy.", she said as she looked at the first born girl, "And Serenity.", she said as she looked at the unexpected baby girl.

"Clay, Lacy, and precious little, Serenity, I like it. That's their names!", he smiled at his four babies. His baby boy, and three baby girls. His wife, baby girl, and boy. His-- okay, okay I'll stop it here. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Clay Robin Grayson, Lacy Nyla Grayson, and Serenity Sade Grayson, are the full names of my precious little children.", Raven smiled as everyone else smiled, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Months Later

"Dang, Raven, these babies sure are growing up fast. Don't tell me it's got something to do with Azarathians.", Robin sighed looking at the crawling babies on the floor.

Raven smiled and said, "Yep, that's exactly what it has something to do with. They only grow fast as babies, by the time they turn one they'd be about one year and two months, and it just goes on like a regular life span after that." She, too, smiled at her growing babies. Oh, it's true what they say they do grow up so fast.

"I'm so happy to be a mom.", she started to cry. They say that your body changes every time you become pregnant. She seemed way more emotional over that period of nine weeks. She had changed entirely, everyone was still getting used to it including Robin.

Their babies were weird. They always smiled and cooed happily. They didn't eat much, but were as healthy as a well fed baby. The two identical twins were spoil and always quiet. While, Serenity, always smiled, coo, and sit and be quiet. She was no trouble at all, unlike the Clay and Lacy. They were too much trouble, way too much. Sometimes everyone wandered if she was really an alien or something. She was unexpected, quiet, always smiling, and never cried one bit. She was the most bizarre baby they had ever seen, even stranger than Teether. But as long as she was considered human and Robin and Raven's child, then she would be treated as Robin and Raven's child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few Months Later: Clay's, Lacy's, and Serenity's B-Day

"Happy birthday to me, I'm a hundred and three, and still in pre-k cause I miss my mommy, my mommy's at work, she fired a jerk, and hired a monkey to do my homework, the monkey was smart, he went to k-mart, to buy me some candy, a bag of Sweet Tarts.", Clay finished. The little children were so smart for their age, that its not even cute.

Terra, now as big as a school bus herself, smiled and said, "Wow, the babies are intelligent, it's so amazing. Maybe if I had had the smarts at such a young age, I wouldn't be as fat as the biggest school bus in the world."

"What, you don't wanna have a baby.", Beastboy frowned at his fiancée. They both were now seventeen, but it was still a young age.

"Of course, Hun, it's just I'm seventeen's still young.", she smiled.

"Un huh! Don't of course Hun me, I know what you meant.", he said as he stuck his nose in the air, folded his arms, and walked away angrily. Terra ran to or tried to catch up with him.

"Thanks! Terra by the way," Raven said sarcastically, "Come on babies, let get you kiddies some delicious cake. Then, we're going to open presents."

"I think I know without a doubt what the best present already is. Me!", Everyone turned at the sound of that one voice.

When they turned around they weren't just surprised to see that person, but a little child also. The little boy looked just like Starfire, in everyway. So they knew that was her son.

"Starfire, what are you doing here, and who's the little boy.", Robin said coldly.

"You invited every child in Jump City and this little boy is my son, Melbourne. I know you don't have a problem with it.", Starfire stated back.

"Actually I do! Who's the baby's father?"

"Well, the baby's father is-------------", Everyone's mouths dropped at what Starfire said. At that time Robin could've fainted, so could've Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally through! I will update this story and O. O. T. D., I think I'll be able to try tomorrow. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever. NO FLAMES! Please review and thank you!

Love Always(please review),

Tory Quik


	5. Are U KIDding

Chapter 5 is now up and ready to be read! Enjoy everyone! And please

review.

LostAndDammed: Nice guesses! Keep reading it'll say…

dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: I'm really glad that you like this and thanks for

your help!

raexrob4eva3112: Glad you enjoy it so far. :)

Nezzy doll: Hope you keep reading and will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.

Sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…[breaks parts up

Chapter 5: Lies Lead to Leaving

"You…you have got to be kidding me! You mean to tell me that your

husband and the father of your child is –" Robin started but then was cut

off by his wife.

"RED X!" she shouted as she saw him come in from the door. He was

wearing dark denim jeans, a red shirt and his black hair was in his eyes. He

grinned when he saw the look on all of their faces.

"Well hello to you too Rae long time no see." He commented, walking up to

his wife and putting an arm around her waist. He looked down at his son who

was beside them.

"Melbourne, go and play with the other kids now." X said to him as the

joyful little boy bounded past Raven and Robin to where their kids were and

they all ran to play some games. The parent's of the triplets watched their

kids go and then turned their attention back to the odd couple before them.

"What do you want? There had to be something you're trying to get out of

this visit." Robin said as he too wrapped a protective arm around Raven's

waist. Red X glared at him and Starfire elbowed him in the stomach to make

him stop.

"Nothing at all. We just wanted our child to enjoy a birthday party like

all the other ones here. Is that so wrong?" Starfire asked with a small

grin. Raven knew something was up. She still didn't trust Starfire one

bit, and especially not Red X.

"No…" she replied with a small smile of her own. "Not at all."

"So, what shall we do now?" Robin asked as they just stood there

awkwardly.

"Well, I guess we could talk to just catch up you know." Red X told them.

Raven and Robin looked at each other and then complied.

"Lets take a small walk shall we?" Starfire said as she and Red X started

for the door to outside the family's large estate and Robin and Raven

followed beside them, holding hands.

"And what exactly would you like to talk about Red and Star?" Raven asked

with a small scowl on her face.

"Please, call me Jason." He said to her with a cocky grin. She merely

nodded her head for them to go on with what they wanted.

"Actually, I wanted to say something to Robin…" Starfire told them as

she stopped, making everyone do the same. "Alone."

"Well why can't I –" Raven started when Jason grabbed her arm.

"I actually would like to tell you something as well Rae." He said. He

noticed the worried glances Raven had from her husband to Star. "Don't

worry, Star's over Robin. She's married to me after all and we have a

son."

Raven sighed and took one look back at Robin as she walked away with Jason.

Robin gazed back at her retreating form.

"Well what would you like to tell me Star?" Robin asked her impatiently.

"Well Robin, I would like to say a couple of things. One of them is how

sorry I am." She told him with a sad expression on her face. "I am sorry

for all of the trouble I have caused you and Raven, truly."

"Thanks Star that really means a lot to me." He told her with a small

smile. "Anything else?"

"In fact, yes." The alien said to him. "I think that there is

something you should know that I found out. It should be brought to your

attention at once…"

sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…

"What is it…Jason?" Raven asked him. Jason sighed.

"I think that you should know something about Robin over there." Jason

told her, motioning with his head towards Robin. Raven sighed and played with

the sand on the beach they were on with her feet.

"Ok, what about him?" she asked again.

"Well, I heard from someone where I work, that when you're out shopping

or just merely out, Robin abuses the kids…" Jason started.

"What?! That's crazy talk! How could you say such a thing Robin would

never dare touch a hair on any of their heads in such a bad manner!" Raven

yelled at Jason, mad at him for making accusations.

"I'm sorry Rae but it's the truth." He told her with an apologetic

frown. Raven shook her head a couple of times.

"No…no…that can't be possible. Why should I trust you anyway?" she

replied to him.

"Because Raven it's true. I wouldn't lie about stuff like this. I

have a kid too you know. I'd want to know right away as well if Star was

abusing him or not. I just thought that you should know the truth before

things got bad." He reasoned.

"But the kids never said anything…they don't have a scratch on them."

She countered.

"You know Robin. He can do anything. He's the Boy Wonder." Jason

responded.

Raven gulped. Could what Jason was saying be true?

Sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…

"You mean to tell me that Raven has been abusing out children?" Robin

asked Starfire in an obvious 'I don't believe you' tone.

"Yes. I have heard it at where I work. One of my many colleagues was

asking me if I knew a Raven Grayson, and I told her yes. And she told me not

to tell anyone, but that she knew that she abused her children, and when you

were out and at work." Star told him. Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe YOU of all people?" Robin asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, she does indeed Robin I am sorry to tell you that but it is true."

Star said.

"But, there isn't even anything wrong with them. If – IF – Raven did

abuse them there would be traces of that. They would have said something.

The kids aren't babies they can talk and stand up for themselves." Robin

countered.

"I know, but you know Raven. She has healing abilities. She could do

anything she wanted to them when she gets mad – and you know she always had

a temper – and then fix it back up and wipe their memory without them even

knowing it." Star told him.

Robin looked over his shoulder at his wife and Jason. Raven would never do

such a thing. She was too sweet and kind of a mother…right?

Just then she came storming up to him with Jason right on her heels and came

up to Robin with eyes full of fury.

"What if WRONG with you!?" Raven asked him loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Robin questioned her.

"I'm talking about you abusing the kids when I'm gone!" she shouted

in his face as she threw her arms in the air. Robin gaped at her.

"ME!? Why would I ever do such a thing?! Why are YOU abusing the

children?" he yelled right back.

"Why would I do that? I LOVE our children! I would never do anything to

put them in harms way let alone PUT them in harm myself and you KNOW that

Richard!" she said back tears in her eyes.

"Well I don't believe you!" Robin shouted at her. Raven gasped at

glared at him.

"Well I don't believe you either!" she yelled as she went to Jason's

side. "And I refuse to be associated with someone that can't trust me

because of something they heard. I'm going with Jason back to his place

since I can trust him!"

"Fine! Live there for all I care! Just stay away from me! I'll be here

with Starfire!" he told her.

"Then the kids are staying at my mothers. I'm going to call Arella now.

Come on Jason." She said as she wiped the tears from her face and stormed

off in the direction of the house with Jason following, glancing back at the

other two with a bewildered expression.

"You were right Star. Thanks for telling me." Robin told her gratefully

as he wiped the couple stray tears from his cheeks. Star nodded

apologetically.

"It is all right. Let us go in." She said to him as they walked towards

the house now too.

Sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…

"I'm sorry for putting you in a bad position Jason." Raven apologized

to him after she got off the phone with Arella. "I was just so mad

and…well I need a place to stay since Robin and I aren't going to be

talking and I don't want to cause any harm to the children with this.

Thanks for understanding. I hope Starfire does. Will she mind me staying

with you at all?"

"I don't think so. She understands what's going on and knows that you

won't want to be in contact with him at all, so she'll be here to clean

and make sure that nothing happens." He told her reassuringly. She nodded

and called her children over. The only kid left from the party was

Melbourne.

"Kids, you guys are going to stay at Grandma's for a while, okay?" she

told them. They looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" little Serenity asked her mother. Raven sighed.

"Because, it's what's best at the moment, and Grandma misses you

guys." She said. They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, daddy and I are actually having a little argument, so we need some

time alone and want you guys to stay with Grandma, okay? Can you do that for

mommy?" she asked them. They all sighed and nodded their heads. Raven

smiled down at them. "My little angels…be good while you're away. I

already packed your clothes in your suitcases. Here they are." she said as

her black aura carried them in and they dropped in front of the children.

"Grandma should be here soon…" Raven said just as a horn beeped in the

front. "That's here. You guys be good for her." She kissed them each

on the forehead as they walked out and she said that she loved them as they

piled in the van and drove away.

"Well, I'm packed as well, so I guess that we should be going." She

told him as they walked down the hall.

On their way down the hall they passed Robin and Starfire. Raven and Robin

spotted each other and looked the other way. Jason and Starfire made eye

contact, a gleam in them. Both smiled at each other and as they passed gave

each other a silent high five.

There plan was working perfectly…

Sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…sweetvalerie…

There it is. Please tell me what you think and what Red X and Star are up

to.

Until next time…

SweetValerie

Do you like it? I thought it was pretty good. Well please post it soon and

if you need to make alterations by all means do.:)


	6. Elle Oh Vee Eee

Thanks, you guys for your reviews and thank you dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 for everything!

_**(Warning! There are some scenes you guys are to find vulgar and disgusting! Warning! )**_

Disclaimer: No! Gosh, you people are deaf!

"Wow, nice place." Raven smiled as Red X opened his five stories home's door. It was all made of glass. I will let you imagine how it looked.

"I know." He smirked and walked in.

'Jerk. 'Raven thought as she plopped on the couch.

"Un, un, that couch's only for love making. Unless, you want to--"

"No, I'll just sit on this one." She shrilled inside at the thought of doing such with Red X.

"Are you sure, cause, I really don't mind. It'll be my pleasure." He smirked as he took a sip of his Red Bull energy drink.

"You're such a jerk. I do not see how Starfire puts up with you. Oh, I forgot she's just as much of a jerk as you are." She, too, smirked, "Where's my room?"

"Follow me, Madam Grayson, and I'll show you." He laughed and pushed the elevator button for up. The elevator doors opened as they both walked in.

"Wow, ya'll have an elevator." She looked around it to find it very nice looking.

"Yeah, I thought you guys had an elevator. I recall beating up Robin on it one time." He asked confused as the elevator doors opened.

"We do, I just never seen an actual home with one." She smirked as he opened the door to a master bedroom, "You sure this is my room?"

"Yep, we only have two bedrooms. One for Mel and one for Starfire and me." He plopped on the big, round, midnight blue, bed.

"So my guess is you're sleeping in the den, living room, or Melbourne's room, right?" She folded her arms.

"Yeah right. No, this IS my room and this IS where I am sleeping. There's enough room for both of us." He smirked.

"Wow, who would've known that you were a horny pervert." She put her bags in the big walk-in closet.

--

Meanwhile, Starfire was enjoying her former home. Melbourne was also and him and the triplets' pet dog, Tony Montana, got along great.

"I think I could get used to this again." Starfire said as Beastboy, Cyborg, Terra, and Robin walked in, BB, Cy, and Terra eying her suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear." Beastboy sang "Ow!" He cried as Cyborg punched him in the stomach.

"Nothing, you just have a little something on your face. Right there. Yah, you got it." All three of them walked into the kitchen as Robin sat on the loveseat beside Starfire.

"I don't know why Raven would do that to our children. I don't know why she thinks I was doing it along with her." Robin sighed and put his face in his hands.

"It is okay, dear Friend Robin." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, still the same oh naïve Starfire." He smiled at her, "Listen Star, thank you for letting me know about, Rae, I can't believe she would do such a thing. Maybe her emotions got the best of her."

Starfire thought that was dumb of Robin to say, because Raven did say she was now able to feel emotions. However, she went along with it, "You're most welcome." They both smiled at each other.

"Mommy, can me and Tony Montana go outside and play by the beach?" Melbourne walked in and tugged on his Momma's blouse.

"Yeah, just be careful." Starfire told her son annoyingly as he ran along.

"Starfire, he looks just like you." Robin told her.

"Yeah, but he acts so much like Jason." She chuckled.

"Where do you work?" Robin asked.

"Pardon me?" Starfire said confused.

"Well you said, someone at your job told you about Raven and well, you know." Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Oh, yeah, my job. I um, I uh, I'm an intern at a magazine place." Starfire chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Robin said suspiciously, "Starfire, promise me you're not fibbing and you and Jason aren't just doing this so Raven and I can break up and you have me to yourself and Jason has Raven to himself."

"I promise." She smiled, but hid her nervousness very well, "My coworker, Leighanne Velez, says she's Raven's brother, Gabriel, girlfriend, and Gabriel and Raven have recently started talking to each other and Raven told Gabriel how sometimes she loses her control and temper and harms the children, and Gabriel told bigmouth Leighanne, and now a lot of people around Jump City knows about it."

"Really?" Robin asked surprised.

"Really. So why don't we go outside by the lake, to, you know watch Melbourne, and make sure he's safe?" Starfire stood up, took Robin's hand, raised him up, and they both walked outside hand-in-hand.

"Starfire, after what you did to Raven and me, I never thought I be saying something like this, but Red X is lucky." He blushed as they both let each other's hand go.

"Why do you say that?" She asked but she already knew what he meant.

"He has you, Star. Therefore he's lucky." He smiled at her.

"Raven didn't know what she was losing, she was very lucky to have you, Robin." Starfire patted him on the back.

--

Meanwhile, with Raven and Red x

"Raven what are you doing in that bathroom, I got you a drink." Red X hollered at his master bathroom door.

"I was taking a shower." She said as she came out with a short lavender gown and a lighter lavender robe.

"Damn Rae, I knew you were sexy, but I didn't know you were that sexy." He licked his lips as he stared at her curvy, muscled, toned, perfect body.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." She sat on the footrest in front of the bed beside Red X.

'I can't believe I'm doing this." She thought to herself.

"I got you some chocolate. I thought I would do something special for you, so you can maybe forget about Robin. This is a strawberry margarita, I overheard that it was your favorite." Red X smiled and blushed at the same time. He hoped she would take it, because he had put phenethylamine or PEA in her drink. PEA was an aphrodisiac that makes the brain be involved in sexual arousing and attraction or something like that. It is really just a pill to make people horny and it works on both women and men. He had put the PEA in his drink, too.

"Wow thank you." She said as she bit a chunk of chocolate and took a big sip of the margarita, "Wow X, this is really good, did you put something in this drink."

"Maybe, maybe not." He smirked.

Ten minutes later, X and Raven were just sitting on the footrest silently and both of them getting hornier by the second. Red X could not take it anymore.

"Raven, what's that behind you?" Red X acted as if he was panicking. Raven turned her head around quickly. As soon as she turned her head, Red X placed both of his hands on each of her boobs.

"X, what are you doing!" She looked at his hands but did not attempt to move them.

"Satisfying my sexual desires." He cockily smirked. Then he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. He started to kiss, suck, and bite every part of her neck. She could feel his hard member against her womanhood that's when she had to stop it.

"Jason, Jason, stop, please!" She whispered loudly.

"You're telling me this is not pleasurable to you, because it is to me?" Red X said exhaling deeply.

"Yeah, it's very pleasurable, but I have a husband and you have a wife." She told him.

"I- I have a wife?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, I thought Starfire was--your--wife." She tried to sit up but he was sitting on top of her all the way.

"Oh, Starfire she isn't--" He started but stopped, "Oh yeah, she is my wife, we're newlyweds so I'm still getting use to her being my wife. I thought you hated Robin."

"I don't hate him, I'm just a little mad. I still love him to death, how could you say that. I thought you loved Starfire." She asked confused.

"Trust me she wouldn't mind. She forced me to have a threesome on our honeymoon. This will take your mind off of Robin and no one else will know about it." He smiled an actually handsome smile.

"Uh, Mr. Todd, do you, ha! Mr. TODD! What are you doing?" His housekeeper walked in the room.

"Angelique how many times have I told you to knock before coming in?" X screamed at his nosy, young, French housekeeper.

"I'm sorry, um, can I join in." The brunette woman asked with her French accent.

"No, just get out and go cook or something!" He screamed as she walked out, "Now back to what we were doing."

"X wait, no." She whispered as he pulled down her underwear from under her nightgown. He slipped down his pajama bottoms and underwear also. He rose up her gown just a little and thrust his hard member inside of her. He pushed in and out slowly. Then he pushed quickly and hardly.

"X no!" She screamed, but it was too late she had already reached an orgasm, "Oh, oh, GOD!"

"Oh, Raven! Wow! Wow!" He panted loudly, thrusting quicker and harder each second, "Here it comes, Baby, here it comes." Red X said as he ejaculated in her body.

"X, Oh MY! Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She turned red violet as X kept going as if it was not tiring at all. She was enjoying it, but almost the whole time she could not stop thinking about Robin. What would happen if he were doing the same thing with Star?

She put her hands on Red X's back as he placed his hands on each of her boobs again. He held on to them as he kept thrusting her.

"Raven I know you're thinking about Robin." He said, he stopped pushing, but kept his member inside of her, "Just forget about him. Just this one night. In the morning you can think about him, but just for one night forget him, please."

"X, what if Angelique tells Starfire and Starfire tells Robin?" She asked actually considering it.

"Trust me, Angelique won't tell, I guarantee." He smiled, "Now why don't we switch spots and you come down here, Starfire never sucks, it'll be my first time, please."

Raven took a deep breath as she switched spots with Red X who was fairly hot as in sexy hot. He had hard rock abs and sapphire eyes. His lips were kind of thin and red. His smile was cocky but cute. His teeth were pearly white. He and Robin were somewhat alike, but X had sapphire eyes and red lips. In addition, Robin was not a big perverted jerk.

She put his member in her hands and stared at it surprised.

'Dang, he's really hard…and long!' She could not believe she had thought that. Then Robin's smiling face came back into her mind again.

'I'll just pretend he's Robin.' She closed her eyes and stuck his member in her mouth. She remembered when she did that to Robin. She couldn't help but fall back to that moment.

For a minute, it was she and Robin on their triplet-making honeymoon. Nevertheless, reality snapped back in as Red X ejaculated semen in her mouth. She almost choked to death but she held it all together.

"Oh, Raven, oh, oh, oh, boys don't usually moan, but you are so damn….damn….hot!" He panted loudly, "Raven sit on top of it, please."

"X, I love this more than you are, but we're married and we're both being unfaithful to our lovers." She said with sweat all over her body, face and all.

"Raven, please." This time he was not being arrogant, cocky, nasty, or anything, you could actually hear how much he wanted and needed it just to make him sleep later on in the night.

"Okay, but not for long, and after we're going to sleep." She said as she tossed her robe to the side and slipped off her gown and bra so that she was nude along with him. She sat on top of his member and rode it slowly. Then it started to feel pleasurable. She could not help it, she put her hands on her chest and went faster and faster. Then she went crazy. She started to swing her head around as she went faster and faster.

Then she finally had another orgasm, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My…..ha…ha, ha, ha! Help me, help me please! Oh Jason, keep going, keep going! Oh, oh! Don't stop, don't stop, please don't do it, don't stop! Oh, poppy, oh, poppy!" She panted loudly then suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Red X asked as she put on her clothes and handed him his.

"I told you only for a few minutes, remember." she said still panting, "I may have orgasmed, but I still remembered what I told you. Jason promise me you and Starfire aren't just doing this so Robin and I can break-up and you two can have both of us to yourselves."

"I promise, Raven, now go to sleep." He said as he turned his bare back to her.

--

"Eek!" Starfire screamed and put her face into Robin's chest. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beastboy, and Terra were all watching this new horror movie called Midnight Nebula IV. It was said to be the scariest movie since, Poltergeist and The Exorcist. Robin had to admit it scared the heeby jeebies out of him. Cyborg and pregnant Bumblebee (Don't ask me how) didn't enjoy one second of Starfire's being there.

"Starfire, get out of his chest, he's not your husband, you have your own, get off someone else's!" Bumblebee screamed at Starfire.

"That witch betrayed her husband and children! They deserve more than her! Robin deserves a better wife and the kids deserve a better and nicer mother. Clay, Lacy, and Serenity are suppose to be my kids, not hers! She got her chance and she ruined it!" Starfire, who was now red, stood in Bumblebee's face as Robin, BB, and Cy stood beside them.

"Oh no, she didn't." The three months pregnant lady took off her black slipper.

"Guys, help, me." Terra said so lowly and softly that no one could hear her because of all the fussing as she struggled to stand up, "Guys, It's time!" She said as everyone quieted down.

"What did you say." Beastboy asked as he became nervous.

"My water broke, it's time for the baby to come!!" She screamed.

"Oh!" Beastboy fainted.

"Don't just stand there, help!" She said as Robin ran over and picked her up.

"I was talking about Beastboy." She said as Robin dropped her on the floor to go get Beastboy, "Robin!" Robin quickly turned around and ran to pick up Terra. He ran outside and ran all the way into the city. He held Terra in one hand and told her to hold on tightly. He took his bird-a-rang or whatever and swung from building to building until he reached an open window at the hospital.

"Sir, you have to leave, we're delivering a baby!" The nurse pushed Robin to the door.

"Who the hell is he!!" A blonde in labor screamed.

"Get me a FUCKING doctor, right mother fucking now!" Terra grabbed the woman by the collar and strangled her.

"O…kay ma'am, just please put me down." She said as Terra let her go, "Follow me, Sir."

"Robin, we're coming." The three turned as Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire, and an unconscious Beastboy caught up.

"In here, Sir." Robin sat Terra down on the white bed.

"I want Beastboy and Bumblebee in here, now!" Terra took Robin's neck and shook him.

"Gosh, Tare, I will let them know." He said angered as she let him go, "BB, Bumblebee, she wants you two in there."

"BB, get up, Terra's having her baby." Cyborg told him.

"Terra's having her baby, where is she!" He instantly woke up.

"Come on, Beastboy." Bumblebee told him.

"I better call Rae." Cyborg said as he took out his communicator, "Hey, Rae."

"Hey, Cyborg. What's wrong?" A sleepy Raven answered.

"Terra's having her baby. St. John's Hospital, third floor, room 302, hurry."

"Alright, I'm on my way." She said suddenly excited.

In about ten minutes Raven was there.

"Hey, Raven!" Cyborg got up and ran over to Raven to hug her.

"Hey Cy. I never thought Terra would be having her baby at 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Hello, Friend Raven." Starfire said.

"Hello, Starfire and Robin." Raven frowned.

"Raven, why would you do that to our kids and come up to me like nothing happened!" Robin screamed sad and mad at the same time.

"Robin, why would you think I would ever do such things to those babies. I do have feelings and they do, too. I love them and I love you, too. I can't believe you would say such a thing." You could hear her sadness in her voice as she walked to the family restroom.

Robin stared after her sadly. Now he didn't know who was telling the truth, Starfire or Raven. He wanted to believe Raven, because she was his wife and he loved her. Then again, Starfire's story seemed so true. He just wanted to die so he wouldn't have to deal with all of it.

"Don't worry, Friend Robin. Just let her go." Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder as Raven came out of the restroom with her amethyst eyes red.

"Raven I'm so--" Robin started.

"Just forget about it." She interrupted him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They heard Terra scream in pain and soon a baby crying.

"Beastboy, wake up!" They heard Bumblebee scream.

"Oh my, Friend Terra, just had her baby!"

"Terra's ready to see you guys." The nurse let them know.

"Hey Beastboy, hey Terra." Raven walked over and hugged Terra. She then walked over to Beastboy who was holding the new baby girl, "Her eyes are so green, like clovers."

"That's it! Terra, we have to name her Clover, please." Beastboy begged.

"Okay, but her middle name has to Violet after my mother. Clover Violet Logan." She smiled as she fell asleep.

"Come on guys, let's let Terra get her rest." Raven said, "Bye Beastboy, bye Clover."

"Starfire can talk to you outside for a minute." Robin said as he pressed the elevator button for down.

"Sure." She followed him onto the elevator.

"Hold the elevator, I have to go _**home**_." Raven said as she ran on the elevator.

No one said nothing on the way down. Raven didn't even say bye before she walked all the way back to Red X's house.

"Starfire, I thought about what you said back at the tower awhile ago. How I deserved a better wife and the triplets deserved a better and nicer mother. I know you were talking about you. You told me you weren't doing this for your sake. And don't try to say you were doing it for me or the kids. I know that you just want to be my wife and be the stepmother of my children. But that's never going to happen, Star. I love you, I really do. But I also love Raven and committed to her. I made a promise and I don't want to break it. I'm sure she may have abused the children, but we have to work this out like a family should do. Not just break-up over one mistake. I'm sorry, Starfire." Robin hugged the sad Starfire.

"I understand, Friend Robin, I understand."

--

SOMETIME NEXT WEEK

"Robin, will you ride with me to my house, I need get something." Starfire told Robin.

"Yah, I want to talk with Raven anyway and on the way down there go get the kids from Raven's mother's daycare." He picked up the t-car keys and smiled, "Cyborg, we're taking the t-car."

When they got there, all four kids were happened to see the other parent.

"It's me Starfire, open the door, Hon." She said.

"Hello, Starfire, why are you back so soon?" X let them in.

"I just wanted everyone to have some family time." She walked in with Robin and the kids behind her.

"Mommy!" The triplets ran over and hugged their mother. Clay and Lacy took both legs as Raven picked up Serenity.

"Hey babies. Robin I told you not to touch my kids, you know what you do." She frowned.

"Raven, I didn't hurt them I promise!" He said mad as he sat on the sofa, but not the lovemaking one.

"Starfire, mind helping finish cooking these chicken wings?"

"Sure." Starfire walked over to the kitchen as Robin sat and watched TV with his children and X played catch with Melbourne.

"Starfire, I hope you know Robin and I are going to get back together, soon." Raven said as she dip the chicken in the flour.

"That's the same thing Robin said, but I going to make it so that wont happen." Starfire did the same.

"What are you going to do!" By now, everyone was looking at them. Even Bumblebee, Terra, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Clover who had joined them about three minutes ago.

"Don't you were about that, Nosy Rosie!" Starfire dumped flour on top of Raven's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Raven screamed as she threw took the top off the seasoning salt and dumped down Starfire's blouse.

"My new, blouse! That's okay, though. Because Robin told me Red X was lucky to have a wife like me, how about that!" She screamed mad.

When Raven heard that she really got mad, "Did you really say that, Robin?", Robin shook his head yes, "Oh yeah, well your boyfriend wanted to fuck me, and guess what? He did!"

"Ha, Jason, did you make love with her." Starfire asked sadly.

"Yeah." He said shyly.

"Anal or oral?" She asked madly.

"Oral, and oh baby was it good!" He smirked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed and took the bowl with raw chicken in it and threw it at Raven. Raven took her right fist and punched her opponent in the jaw. Starfire took the trash bag out of the trashcan and dumped all of the trash on her. Raven found it so disgusting, she ended up puking all over Starfire's new blouse.

"Rachel Belen Grayson and Kory Anne Todd, stop it! Do you guys realize that this is all over me?" Robin asked sadly, "I'm not even that perfect or that good of a husband. I always make mistakes with the kids and--"

"Mommy!" Clay's scared voice interrupted Robin. The thing was the only kids they saw were Clover and Mel.

"Kind of like now!" Raven said as she swallowed two tick tacks.

"Mommy, Dada!" Serenity cried in the distance.

All of the parents and soon to be parents searched around for the kids high and low. Raven quickly ran upstairs to the master bedroom. She didn't see anything so she went out onto the balcony.

"Looking for something?" Raven heard a familiar voice.

"Slade, give me back my--Gabriel!" Raven turned around to find Slade holding Gabriel and his Slade Bots holding each of the triplets, "Put my brother and my kids down."

"Sunshine, these are kids, I didn't even know you had been pregnant." Gabriel said sadly.

"Shut up, you sensitive moron! I've had enough of you!" Slade scream at Gabriel, "Now, Dear Raven you have a choice, Gabriel or your precious babies."

"Slade, how could you!" She screamed and cried at the same time as the rest of them came out.

"Slade put my kids down, or we'll have to put them down for you!" Robin threatened.

"Oh really! I'm only going to say it one more time little Gabey here or precious Serenity, Clay, and Lacy? 30..29..28.."

"Slade, I've picked. Gabriel, you raised me, but you betrayed me to do bad things. I know you love me, but." She started to cry.

"Beastboy run down stairs and catch Gabriel when he falls, then hide him in the t-car and come help us kick Slade's butt." Robin whispered to Beastboy as he ran to do what Robin said.

"I chose Gabriel." She said.

"I understand, Rachel." Gabriel told her.

"I understand, too." Slade smirked as he dropped Gabriel.

"Gabriel!!" Raven screamed after her big brother, "Give me my babies, give them to me now!"

"Bots, hand the woman her babies." Slade snickered as the bots handed Raven her babies.

"Slade, this is for kidnapping my kids!", Robin punched Slade's mask off, "This is for dropping Gabriel!" He sliced his metal stomach with a bird-a-rang, "And this is for killing Raven, your just lucky she came back to me!" He kicked him and made him fall to the ground. Terra gave Raven Clover and told her to take all of the kids down stairs and to help Gabriel as she ran over and helped Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee kill off the Slade bots.

"Don't just stand their X, help us!" Starfire said as she ducked and Red X surprisingly helped them.

"Beastboy, now!" Robin screamed. Beastboy turned into his signature cheetah and knocked Slade over the balcony as the others finished off the bots. Robin looked over the balconies to find not a sign of Slade.

"Oh my God, Raven and the kids are in danger!" Robin said as he heard glass break. They all ran down stairs. Raven had the kids and Clover in a bubble as she was fighting Slave. Slave was almost finished off, when Cyborg blasted him and threw him through the glass window.

"No one messed with my little sister." Cyborg smiled as everyone except Red X and Starfire clapped.

"My window!" Star and X said angry.

"Sorry, I just had to finish him." Cyborg said as he held onto Bumblebee.

"Oh." Gabriel moaned as he walked over to Raven, "Sunshine!"

"Gabe! I'm sorry I mistreated you. I understand you just wanted me to forgive you." She said as she hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"It's okay Rachel, it's okay." Gabriel rubbed her back.

"Um, Gabriel, let's give Robin and Raven some privacy." Bumblebee told him as everyone walked to the backyard to play with the kids.

"Robin, I hope you know I didn't hurt those kids. I know you didn't neither. Starfire and Robin just wanted us to themselves. I know now. The way Starfire and I argued and the way Red X wanted to make love with me. I wished the wouldn't never interrupted our great family like this." Raven smiled softly.

"Raven, I know you didn't hurt those babies. I realized after you chose them instead of your own brother who raised and helped you when your own parents were able to. Arella would've been proud. That's one heck of a daycare Roxy founded." Robin referred to the daycare Roxanne Bred love (1st chapter) had founded that named after Raven's mom, Angela Arella Roth. The Arella they referred to in chapter five was Roxanne's daughter Raven and Gabriel had begged to name.

"Robin can we go home now?" She smiled.

"Sure, I didn't kick you out in the first place. But just don't talk to me. I'm angry with you." He turned around.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You had sex with Jason, how am I suppose to live with that! Oral sex at that. So every time me and you do it, you'll think of him."

"Robin, it's not my fault. I couldn't control it. You and I haven't made love since honeymoon. I need it Robin. I still have desires. He was willing to fulfill them. It's not my fault your love life is dull and boring." She said pissed.

"Well, fine you stay here and you, Starfire, Red X, Jason, that Angelique girl, and even Melbourne can have orgies, for all I care."

"Robin you expect me to wanna hear that! I want you to tell me, that you love me and you wouldn't mind making love to me everyday. That you want to make me have seven more kids."

"Rachel, don't you see I'm just scared. I'm scared to make love with someone like you. I'm scared to have babies with you. I'm scared to look into your eyes. I'm scared to share memories with you. I'm scared. Your body is so angelic, perfect, clean, and fragile. Your babies are so precious and sweet. Your eyes are so beautiful and I get lost in them every time I look in them. They're so full love, desire, lust, and hope. If you ever die again, each memory I have with you, sad or happy, will make me feel bad. If you die again, I won't ever be able to get lost into your beautiful and caring eyes. If you die again, every child we have will remind me of you each time I see them and I'd just break down and cry. If you die again, I won't ever be able to kiss, caress, embrace, touch, feel, hold, not even look at your gorgeous, fragile frame ever again." Robin was seated on the couch as he cried.

Raven walked over to the couch and sat beside him, "Is that what's wrong. You're scared of me dying again. I don't think I'll be dying for a long time. I promise." She said as she cupped his chin her hand and gave him a tender kiss. He pushed the kiss further and laid her on the couch. He reached his hand up her shirt and grabbed her right boob.

"Robin, come on let's go home, so we can finish." Raven smirked, "I'll tell, Cyborg to take the kids to the park. They really need it after today. We all need a little cheering up after today."

--

_**Author's note**_

_**Finally, I don't think this is the last chapter. Although that might change. I loved this chapter. On some parts I think I could've done better, but I did my best.**_

_**No flames, please review.**_

_**PS l love you!!111**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tory Quik or O. Valeria. Smyth**_


End file.
